Mobile devices have the capability to execute a wide variety of user applications. However, the utility of many user applications is limited by the size of the displays and input controls for mobile devices, which make many user interactions more difficult. Furthermore, mobile device communications are often interrupted, which interrupts the utility of many user applications. Finally, interacting with large amounts of content from mobile device communications is also difficult due to storage limitations for mobile devices.